thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Music show World Tour
The Music show World Tour '' is the fan made episode and it's also the music singing in songs Using a combination of music, songs and dance, thomas and his frends build a carnival and embarking on a quest to save their home of sodor/ equestria from an evil conqueror while gaining new friends in the process. Plot Big News! One summer Day Kingdom of seaponies and humans After climbing the long stairs leading up Mount Aris, everyone and Spike finally reach the Hippogriff Kingdom but find it to be abandoned and in ruins. As the ponies start to wonder if their journey was in vain, they hear someone humming and follow the sound to an underground pond. When the humming creature hears the ponies approach, it escapes into the water. James and his friends try to pursue the creature into the pond, but they are suddenly sucked into a whirlpool and trapped in a submerged cavern. Before they drown, magical air bubbles appear to allow them to breathe, courtesy of the creature they encountered earlier. When the creature learns that the Storm King invaded the Mane Six's home and that they are looking for the Hippogriffs, she reveals herself to be a seapony named Princess Skystar. Understanding the ponies' plight, Skystar takes them to meet her mother. everyone find themselves in the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, home to the seaponies. In the throne room, Skystar introduces the ponies to her mother Queen Novo, who is furious to see surface dwellers in her domain. After Skystar vouches for them, Jamest asks what happened to the Hippogriffs, and Skystar tells the story against her mother's wishes. Long ago, the Hippogriffs did indeed live on Mount Aris, but the Storm King invaded their home, and they fled. Skystar reveals that the seaponies are, in fact, the Hippogriffs themselves, transformed by Queen Novo's magical pearl. Novo demonstrates her pearl's power by transforming everyone into seaponies and humans and Spike into a pufferfish. james asks if he can use the pearl to save sodor from the Storm King, but Novo refuses in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. As Novo leaves for her seaweed wrap, Skystar, eager to make new friends, invites everyone to stay in Seaquestria forever, but they decline, saying their home and families are in sodor . Though saddened, Skystar understands and leaves. James decides its time to leave and back to sodor but thomas feels sorry for Skystar and asks if they can stay a little longer. James unexpectedly agrees and urges thomas and the rest of their friends to show Skystar a good time. Thomas approaches the sad Skystar and starts singing " Never did no Wanderin " offering to have some fun with her before they leave. Their games together slowly turn into a celebration, and the rest of the seaponies join in. Even Queen Novo gets swept up in the friendship party and decides to trust the outsiders. However, before Novo can offer to do something to help them, an alarm is heard, and James is caught trying to steal Novo's pearl. Novo, hurt and angered by James's deception, banishes him and his friends from Seaquestria. Arguments and cruel Back on land , the team had wash up on the shores of the Basalt Beach near Mount Aris; Jame's friends are furious with him for trying to steal from the seaponies. James defends his decision by saying they aren't in Equestria or Sodor , and that their usual methods of resolving problems aren't good enough to save their home. As James and Lincoln get into a heated argument about how little James trusts his friends, James angrily lashes out by saying he'd be better off without friends like them.James tries to take back what he said, but Limcoln refuses to hear it and walks off, with the rest of their friends following after. James was devastaed by this setback and treatment overwhich that did he was now no longer anyone he felt good with he lost, his friends, no home back to sodor or that he was a splended red engine he belived that everyone hates him he breaks down in tears As Lori attempts to comfort james, but he falls into deep remorse over his actions as a heartbroken lori and James cried together return to sodor So James and lori decided its best to give up he ends up in japan Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, james chugs off, coincidentally, in front of the residence of Stacy's relatives. In a stroke of fortune, Stacy's great aunt owns a tempura restaurant and willingly donates some of her vegetable oil to them to refuel the aircraft. After a spontaneous J-Pop musical number, james heads off to the tokyo international airport back to sodor. Back at the sodor Airport he gets off and He arrived is on the rails they chugged away in sorror in greif and they arrives at tidmouth sheds he slumps in and he finds a picture of him and his friends and he breaks down Usagi Tsukino comforts him in such grief All of a sudden, Usgai gets seized by a Storm Guard. As James tries to save her, Tempest captures him. On Tempest's airship, Tempest taunts James over losing heisfriends. When james asks Tempest why she's doing this to his fellow friends, Tempest sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals her tragic backstory. As a young filly, she was friends with two unicorns named Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, who lost their ball in the cave of an ursa minor while playing one day. When young Tempest tried to retrieve the ball, the ursa broke her horn. Her magic became unstable and dangerous, causing her friends to shun her out of fear. Tempest learned from then on that friendship is a foolish notion, and she takes James back to sodor, where the steamies and everuone are still kept in chains and cages, including Songbird Serenade. Tempest returns to the castle with James in tow, just in time for the Storm King's arrival. With the four Alicorn princesses gathered together, the Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal their magic and make himself even more powerful. " Power Of Love" With the magic of the Alicorn princesses, the Storm King is excited by his power to control the sun and moon. At the Canterlot city entrance, Capper disguises himself as a pastry chef delivering a congratulatory cake for the Storm King, and the ponies pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. The gluttonous Grubber sees the cake being carted through town and takes a bite out of it, and he notices the eyeball of someone hiding inside. With their cover blown, Skystar and the pirates burst out of the cake, and a battle breaks out between the ponies' forces and the Storm Guards. The battle reaches the castle courtyard, and Twilight and Tempest look down at it from the balcony. The Storm King is sickened by the "magic of friendship" and uses his staff to create a giant lightning storm over Sodor. Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal for him to restore her horn, but the Storm King goes back on his word and reveals that he merely used her for his own ends. The Storm King attacks Tempest, who nearly flies off the balcony and into the cyclone, but James saves her. '''Tempest Shadow: Why are you saving me? James: Because this is what friends do. The Storm King prepares to finish off both James and Tempest, When the sailor team comes up and they sing '''''The Power of Love to launch themselves through the cyclone and knock the Storm King over. While James reconciles with his friends, the Staff of Sacanas' magic surges out of control. Together with the sailor team, James races to seize the staff before the Storm King does, and both James and the King are lost in the raging storm. Just as it appears that James is gone forever, he floats back down with the staff in his possession, much to his friends' relief. Just then, the Storm King returns holding another orb to turn James and his friends to stone. Before he can do so, Tempest jumps in the way, and the orb turns herself and the Storm King to obsidian. James keeps Tempest from falling off the balcony, but the petrified Storm King plummets down and shatters into pieces. The ponies are shocked by Tempest's sacrifice, and James uses the Staff of Sacanas to de-petrify him and his friends, free the steamies from captivity, and restore Sodor back to normal. End at the sodor carnival Back at Tidmoth Sheds Thomas says 'Carpe diem" and explains that it's Latin for "seize the day". James states that you could say that "seize the day" was English for "carpe diem". Thomas replies, "Yes, Yes you could", and the entire cast sings " The Fat controller's song", Big blue and proud and " Setlist